


i will follow you into the dark

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, e2!earth, felicity smoak as virus, tommy merlyn as the dark archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: She expected to hear the antagonizing voice of Ramon or the soft, guarded tones of one Barry Allen. What she didn’t expect was him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this in September I think on my phone while at work and I’ve been picking at it and rewriting it ever since until I managed to finish it last night. I really enjoy writing this verse and I hope that I can add more to it slowly but surely.

She kept her head down as the outer door opened. She refused to be baited - to give them more of a show than she already had. At first, she had thought that perhaps she’d be saved, but the hours had turned into days that stretched out into a week. Possibly two. **  
**

Keeping track of time wasn’t her biggest concern.

She expected to hear the antagonizing voice of Ramon or the soft, guarded tones of one Barry Allen.

What she didn’t expect was _him_.

“Dinah Laurel Lance,” the voice was soft and smooth as silk, laced with just the right amount of fondness to negate the sharp, caustic way in which he spoke. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he took a step forward. The sound of his boots echoed in the corridor. “Fucking up the world one scream at a time,” he teased, amusement coloring his words as he stopped just in front of her prison. “How in the hell did you end up in here, I wonder.”

Pleasure coursed through her veins at the familiar voice. His smile was just as dark and lovely as she remembered from their time apart and a small, smug smile made it’s way to her lips as she raised her head.

“Took you long enough, Merlyn,” she huffed out, standing slowly from her cot. It barely took three steps for her to reach the thick glass that separated them, letting her eyes drink him in as he closed the small distance between them.

Tommy smirked as he reached their barrier, raising one gloved hand to touch the glass. “I couldn’t just leave my best girl behind,” he replied, watching as Dinah raised her own bare hand to touch the opposite side of her prison. She didn’t question how he could hear her despite her inability to scream her way out of this place. She didn’t really care. When their eyes met for one shockingly intense moment, Tommy felt the same spark that he always did whenever staring directly into Dinah’s eyes. He knew without asking that she felt the same.

Dinah flexed her hand against the glass, tapping her fingers in an uneven rhythm against her prison door with an annoyed expression on her face. “I hope you have some radical plan to get me out of here, Merlyn.”

He chuckled and the sound was just as she remembered. Incredibly rich and warm. Downright sensual.

Dinah felt an answering heat between her thighs despite the situation.

His eyes danced with amusement.  "IT Girl is hacking their system even as we speak.“

"You know she hates when you call her that,” Dinah stated dryly. When Tommy grinned it was a ghost of the smile that she’d known her entire life. There were lines on his face and a sharpness to his eyes from the tragedies that had shaped them.

“She should get a better alias, then,” he stated dryly. She rolled her eyes at his antics, knowing that Smoak would have more than an earful for him later whenever they were reunited and more or less out of danger. She watched as his expression flickered ever so slightly. Dinah anticipated his movements and mimicked him without instruction, hearing mechanisms twist and whir and work just out of sight as she stepped back.

The entire glass front of her prison shuddered and groaned as it opened, swinging out slowly toward Tommy until nothing but air and space separated her body from his. There was a single moment in which neither of them moved and then he took two steps forward and reached out with his right hand, grasping Dinah by her hip and tugging at her until she gently collided with his chest. He smelled of sweat and leather and something that she had always associated with no one else but him as she placed her hands on his chest. Her fingers curled into the dark fabric beneath them.

She was more than accustomed to this lack of space between them and yet she still felt the same anticipation that she always had since their first kiss when they were ten years old beneath the tree house in her backyard. She was prepared for the way his fingers tangled in her hair as he ducked his head. Her fingers flexed against his shoulders, bunching the dark fabric beneath her hands as she closed her eyes.

His lips brushed against hers in a gentle, controlled gesture that was a contradiction to their very existence in this world. It was the opposite of how they lived - how they _thrived_ and yet it was so very Tommy of him that she couldn’t find it in herself to do more than echo the soft press of his lips against her own.

It lasted for barely a moment before Tommy’s earpiece crackled.

“Hey lovebirds, get it together,” the tight sound of Smoak’s voice signaled trouble. “You’ve got about five minutes to get out of that hellhole before the police and their backups arrive.”

Tommy tensed beneath her hands. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips and cheek as he exhaled sharply before pulling away. Dinah dropped her hands down to her sides. She took in the tight set of his jaw and the sharp, eager expression that smoothed some of the lines on his face.

Dinah answered the unspoken question in his eyes with a firm nod.

He smirked. “Let’s blow this joint.”


End file.
